


Gentle Touch

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Bruce Banner Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, cafuné
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-11-02 16:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Square Filled: Soft Touches (Bruce Banner Bingo)





	Gentle Touch

You ran your fingers softly over Bruce’s locks, rolling them between your fingers and watching as his large chest rose and fell at an arm's length from you. It’d taken you a long time to get used to his new body_, _but now you were as used to it as you were to his old one.

“Don’t fall asleep on me,” you whispered, playfully, earning a smile.

“You’re making it hard to,” your boyfriend pointed.

“I can stop.”

“No,” Bruce held your hand - much smaller than his - before you could pull away. “Don’t stop.”

“Don’t worry,” you smiled. “I won’t .”


End file.
